koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada/Story Mode
Samurai Warriors: Spirit of the Sanada story focuses on Masayuki Sanada's exploits in keeping the Sanada clan alive, before transitioning to Yukimura Sanada and Chacha. Unlike Samurai Warriors 4 and its expansion, the story is one big campaign focusing on the Sanada. Some battles may also restrict the player to one character. Story layout Chapter 1 - Turmoil (Battle of Kawanakajima) This chapter covers Shingen's wars against his legendary nemesis and Masayuki's growth. Chapter 2 - Alliance (Battle of Suruga-Sagami) This chapter covers Shingen aiming to annihilate the Imagawa, but finds himself at odds wih Ujiyasu. Chapter 3 - Fate (Shingen's Road to the Capital) This chapter covers Shingen aiming to head to the capital, but resistance by Ieyasu soon leads to his untimely death. Chapter 4 - Nadir (Battle of Nagashino) This chapter covers Katsuyori becoming successor, and his recklessness leading to the deaths of many Takeda retainers, thus alienating Masayuki and the others. Chapter 5 - Lament (The Otate Rebellion) Covers the demise of Katsuyori and the transition towards Masayuki's rule with his children getting into the grips of the Oda forces. Chapter 6 - Azuchi (The Incident at Honnoji) Covers the struggle of the Sanada Clan, as it breaks out on its own after the demise of the Takeda Clan. Follows Yukimura's experiences at Azuchi whilst escorting his sister Lady Muramatsu there to be a hostage. Chapter 7 - Changes (Battle of Tensho-Jingo) Shows Masayuki establishing his clan's domain with his forces being swept into the chaos, changing their allegiances to benefit their clan's survival. Chapter 8 - Perspective (The Ueda Conflict) Covers the aftermath of the Tensho-Jingo conflict, and Masayuki's famous victory over Ieyasu, which gains him recognition across the land by the Toyotomi Chapter 9 - Reunion Focuses on Yukimura's life as a Toyotomi hostage, as well as his relationship with Chacha. Also covers Chacha's breaking of her emotional shell. (Features no multi-stage battle). Chapter 10 - Family (Conquest of Odawara) Covers Hideyoshi, launching his invasion of the Hojo, and where Masayuki is assigned to the command of Toshiie Maeda, in order to carve his reputation throughout the land. Chapter 11 - Division Follows the peace immediately after the Conquest of Odawara to the death of Hideyoshi and the dividing factions of the bureacrats and the military. The factions come to a clash after the last piece of stability dies with Toshiie Maeda, as well as the prelude to the Battle of Sekigahara. (Features no multi-stage battle) Chapter 12 - Resolve (The Second Ueda Conflict) Covers the Sekigahara Campaign causing Masayuki and his sons to fracture their relationships, in order to survive the war, no matter who wins or loses. Also covers Masayuki battling Hidetada in order to contribute to the Western Army's progress. Chapter 13 - Pride Covers Yukimura and Masayuki's exile at Kudoyama and the final days of Lord Masayuki as his health deteriorates. Also focuses on Masayuki's intentions for joining the Western Army and the potential future of the Sanada Clan.(Features no multi-stage battle) Chapter 14 - Hope (The Osaka Winter Campaign) Covers the aftermath of Sekigahara and Masayuki's death, leading Yukimura and the Toyotomi to be the last ones to oppose Ieyasu's rule over Japan. Also covers the revival of the old, withdrawn Chacha after the subjugation of the Toyotomi. Chapter 15 - Brothers Covers the aftermath of the Winter campaign and the immediate yet fragile peace made between the Toyotomi and the Tokugawa. Also covers the fall from grace and power of the Toyotomi clan and the final meeting of Nobuyuki and Yukimura under peaceful terms Chapter 16 - Valor (The Osaka Summer Campaign) Showcases Hidetada taking over the reigns from his father and pressing the pursuit on the castle, leaving the Toyotomi desperate and Yukimura and Chacha making their final stands. Epilogue - Dreams Seen from Nobuyuki's point of view, the epilogue focuses on the lasting peace after the Summer campaign under Hidetada's rule. Reflects on those Sanada and Toyotomi retainers who died fighting for the Toyotomi i.e. Yukimura, Chacha, Sakubei, Katsunaga etc, as Nobuyuki travels through the homelands of his father and brother. Also covers the future for the surviving members of the Sanada Clan. Skirmishes These battles are small-scale battles where you can collect materials and fight bandits and some seldom seen characters in order to do so. The ones relevant to story progress will be listed here. Category:Walkthroughs